


Titan Recon.

by RetCR



Category: Titanfall (Video Games)
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, Titanfall 2 (Titanfall)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RetCR/pseuds/RetCR
Summary: "Fuck, Fuck, Should've stayed home..." His breathing was uneven, his arm covered in blood as he clutched the Mastiff close to his chest.....How did he end up like this?
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 21
Kudos: 12





	Titan Recon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First Fic ever, I've also never really written something this long before, and English isn't my first language either so please don't hurt me.  
> I hope you like this? (Who actually reads the notes at the beginning of chapters?)

“Alright, Today’s the day.” He took in a deep breath, turning off the beeping alarm clock sitting on the nightstand next to his bed. “Alright, just have to stand up....” He groans, standing up as he let his eyes adjust to the lighting of the dark room, Which was pretty simple in its design. The bathroom door at the opposite side of the room, the nightstand next to his bed, the closet near the wall at the foot of his bed, and the door to the outside of the dormitories. “Hm, going to miss sleeping in these rooms when I’m a pilot, It was pretty comfy.” He stood up and walked over to the bathroom, opening the door and looking at himself in the mirror. “Maybe it’s time for a haircut? The bangs are getting too low and that might be a problem with the helmet.” His dark auburn eyes studied his body in the reflection, dark brown bangs almost reaching his eyes as he looked at his freckled face and almost chubby cheeks. “Though, People will think I’m too young to be a pilot with this face.” he sighed, beginning to get ready for the day as he brushed his teeth. After a minute of this, he headed out of the bathroom and walked over to the closet, and opened it up to reach in for one of the uniforms stuck in it. ‘Do we get new uniforms as part of today’s ceremony? I hope so because I can barely fit in this one.’ He thought, fixing some of the straps near his waist. After slipping on his boots, he yawned and headed out of his room. 

The silent hallways of the dormitories for the Pilots in training were unusually quiet, most likely a sign of people still in their rooms getting ready for the graduation ceremony. “Hey, Marko!” He turned around, only to get tackled from behind and hugged as the unseen attacker giggled. “You’ve got to practice your awareness, anybody can sneak up on you!” The other person let go, letting him finally turn around to see the familiar Short-haired red-headed woman, she stared up at him and placed a hand on her hips. “I’ll keep it in mind, Jane.” He smiled, then peeked behind her, only to be greeted with another empty hall. “Hey, where’s everybody at?” He asked, perplexed as he looked down the empty hallways. “Oh? Everybody else is still asleep, you woke up early for once! I’m proud.” She teased, beginning to sprint down the hallway in front of him. “I’d still hurry up and get to the hangar, heard that the earlier you get up the higher the chance you get to pick a good titan!” He sighed then began to run after her, racing her to the hangar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I win!” The redhead cheered, not nearly panting as much as Marko. “How the fuck do you have that much energy?” He leaned against the wall of the hangar entrance, the structure being enormous in his eyes. “I actually slept 8 hours, Though I guess you don’t know about that with those huge bags under your eyes.” She grinned as he scoffed. “Yeah, sure, at least I’m able to reach the top shelves of shit and not need a stool.” He began walking into the Hangar, scratching the back of his head as he looked over all the inactive titans, There was also a small booth on the opposite side of the hangar. “Probably going to have somebody congratulate us there, any bets on who it will be?” He asked, beginning to approach one of the titans on the side. “Hmm, probably an experienced pilot? We did have some of the highest scores during training, at least for our class.” She mentioned, following behind him. “Yeah, Wasn’t there another top-scorer aside from us? Also from earth?” He tapped the leg of the inactive Titan, a Ronin. “Maybe, Hey, you’re from that one city on earth right? Venezuela?” She asked, standing behind him and looking over the Ronin. “Hm? Yeah, My childhood friend is in our class, too, The guy that always has the frown?” He heard Jane think for a few seconds, sticking her tongue out as she went into deep concentration. “That Thiago guy? He’s pretty quiet, never would’ve guessed you guys are friends.” He crouched down, inspecting the numbers painted onto the side of the Ronin’s leg which said ‘DS-5464’. “Yeah, He’s pretty quiet and low energy for most things but he’s a nice dude, also has some killer aim-” He was cut off by the sound of someone clearing their throat behind them. “Hey kid, watch the Paint job.” Marko turned around, seeing a pilot standing behind him and Jane, “Oh shit, sorry!” He immediately stood up and apologized, Jane also turning around and standing at attention, which made the pilot chuckle. “Don’t worry about it, Aren’t you both two thirds of the Wonder trio from class 15?” The pilot asked. Now that Marko could see them clearly, it was a feminine figure, A helmet with a visor shaped like an X. “Yes, Ma’am.” Jane answered immediately. “You don’t have to call me Ma’am, It kind of bothers me actually.” The Pilot answered, moving behind them to grab 2 of the paint cans behind the Titan which they both had not seen before. He relaxed, So did Jane. “Anyway, you kids should scram and get ready for the ceremony or whatever, Would be nice to get some new pilots out on the field.” The pilot began to hum a tune as both Jane and Marko began to walk away, Already seeing some Mechanics and other people of different ranks to either spectate the ceremony or begin maintenance on titans.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He began tapping his foot on the ground nervously, standing in a row of almost-pilots by the side of the stage as names were starting to get called. “Jane O’Sullivan.” Called out the Pilot sitting at the Podium. He looked to his left, a few pilots down he could see Jane clutching a helmet to her side as she began to walk up to one of the inactive titans next to the stage, An Ion. Marko thought she was more of a legion person but he couldn’t argue that the all-around versatility of the Ion class didn’t suit Jane’s personality. The Ion crouched down, the front hatch opening up in front of Jane. “Pilot, Please embark to start the neural link.” The Ion said in a toneless feminine voice, Jane putting on the helmet before embarking and the hatch closing behind her. A few seconds later, the Ion stood up again, looking more alive, dare he say more human. Many people began clapping. The Pilot cleared his throat reading the next name on the list. “Thiago Rodriguez.” He heard a light yawn a bit farther to his right, Thiago stepping out of the line. His dark black hair reaching down below his eyes as he brushed it aside, tanned skin poking in between the parts where the hair didn’t cover. Thiago looked over at Marko, smiling at him before walking over to the inactive Northstar next to Jane’s Ion. “Pilot, I advise you embark to commence the neural link.” The Northstar leaned down, hatch opening up as Thiago slipped on his helmet and grabbed the Handle on the sides of the Hatch to climb into the Titan, the hatch closing behind him. Almost immediately afterward, the Titan stood up again and looked around with a new liveliness to it.

A few names later, Marko had mostly stopped listening, until his name was called. “Marko Andreas.” *He perked up, about to burst with excitement as he walked over to the Inactive Ronin titan at the end of the row of titans. “Pilot, Embark to establish the neural link.” The Ronin leaned down, its hatch opening in front of Marko as he peeked inside the cockpit as he slipped on his helmet, taking a deep breath before Jumping into the cockpit. The hatch closed as he relaxed into his seat. “Commencing Neural Link,” The masculine and low voice of the Titan said, Immediately Marko felt a sharp sensation of pain shoot through his whole body, vision going white for a second as he breathed in and out, the pain subsiding immediately afterward and replaced afterward by a….Feeling of calm, He didn’t feel...bad or confused, just calm. His brain felt as though it wasn’t just to himself anymore, he felt a warm feeling in the back of his head which was probably the Link. The padding in front of him instantly shifted in front of him, Shaping itself to look like the outside. The people seated in front of the stage, the row of other pilots, the announcer, He was able to see through the front hatch clearly as though it were glass. “ _Welcome aboard, Pilot Marko_.” He breathed in, the words the Ronin said almost sounding as if they were his own thoughts……


End file.
